Mallcrasher
(escape) (dealing 10k damage, granted up to 5 times) }} Mallcrasher is a one-day heist in Payday 2. Contracted by Vlad, it involves the crew damaging businesses in a local mall in order to pressure the mall owner, Mr. Stone, into paying protection money to Vlad. Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-mall-gascan1.png| Normal: 4,000$ Hard: 6,000$ Very Hard: 8,000$ Overkill: 12,000$ Deathwish: 20,000$ asset-mall-gascan2.png| Normal: 4,000$ Hard: 6,000$ Very Hard: 8,000$ Overkill: 12,000$ Deathwish: 20,000$ asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Normal: 4,000$ Hard: 6,000$ Very Hard: 8,000$ Overkill: 12,000$ Deathwish: 20,000$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Normal: 4,000$ Hard: 6,000$ Very Hard: 8,000$ Overkill: 12,000$ Deathwish: 20,000$ Objectives #Locate the mall. #Damage and destroy $50,000 worth of stuff. #(Optional) Take any valuables you can. # Escape via helicopter. Walkthrough The group starts outside of a three-story mall and must enter the mall and deal $50,000 worth of property damage. Windows, cars, and anything that can be knocked around or broken will count towards the property damage score. Once the group goes loud, they must act quickly to cause the proper amount of property damage to trigger the escape via helicopter. The group will then need to defend their position until an escape helicopter can extract them. The helicopter always lands at the back of the mall, the escape area is the walk way in front of the gym. Several stores in this area can offer cover while waiting for the helicopter. Snipers are especially dangerous as risk level rises. ::Note: '' '' Tips *Simply shooting or smashing all shop windows and doors (the glass inside must be destroyed) on the first floor can incur property damage worth $30K or upwards. For maximum damage, all windows on the first floor must be broken **Doing the heist this way also helps with achieving the "Shoot the Glass" trophy/achievement. *If the jewelry bags are stolen from the jewelry store on the second floor the player must be carrying it to escape with the loot. For solo or two-player runs, this potentially limits the amount of jewelry that can be stolen. *Safes can spawn in any of the stores, and so can cash boxes. All of the safes except one will be empty; it is random which safe contains anything. Usually it will only ever contain a single cash bundle of $1000, however, very rarely it will be brimming with enough cash that a loot bag will be required to extract it. The cash loot bag will be valued upwards of $200,000 on higher difficulties. *Good targets of opportunity for shooting or hitting once the group goes loud include: **Skylights (12 windows visible from virtually everywhere, 24 shots required, approx. $10K total damage) **Storefront display windows (2 shots or one melee bash, $600 dollars each) **The bottoms of the shoe box stacks in the Perfect Fits shoe store (will wreck the entire stack) **The bags in the MissWe bag store (approx. $10K total damage) *If the players can get civilians out of particular high value stores (or do not care about civilian casualties) they can use explosives such as Frag Grenades or Trip mines to reach the required property damage very rapidly by bombing an entire store's contents, windows, and typically some of the contents of stores adjacent, on top of or below the target store in one explosion. The Blast Radius or Jack Of All Trades skills can be used to maximize the damage dealt by explosions from trip mines. Using explosives will almost always cause some civilian deaths due to the damage traveling through the floor. Killing civilians will greatly reduce the payday because of the cleaner costs deducted instantly from a player's spending cash. A player with the Winston Wolfe skill under the Fugitive tree can mitigate the cleaning costs considerably if done before the mission goes loud. **A grenade in the center of the Cosmetics store or Perfect Fits shoe store on the bottom level will each net approx $15K, and a grenade in front of the counter of the car dealership on the second level will also do damage to both the car and the headphone rack in the electronics store for an additional $15K. Though damage closer to the car may do more. **Bombing the Precious Things jeweler on the second store may also net $15K but is more likely to hold a hostage and is on top of the shoe store so bombing both will not net as much damage per bombing. ** Shooting out the skylights is a good way to get the remaining money after using explosives in the Cosmetic store, Perfect Fits and Car Dealership. *Mall damage caused by enemies counts toward the damage total. *Purchasing gas can assets (maximum of two) can dramatically speed up the destruction process of the mall by instantly destroying the contents of the store they are placed in. Keep in mind however, that only certain stores can have the gas cans placed in them. The best location for a can is the fitness center on the second floor as although there are no destructible items inside, the large glass panes surrounding the kiosk can be destroyed by the burning, which nets somewhere around $10K worth of property damage. *A player with an OVE9000 saw can add a fair amount of money to the team via sawing open the numerous ATMs, although money removed from ATMs does not go towards damages. *Sometimes there are already uniformed police officers at the mall starting with two outside and several more patrolling the store itself (including the hallway where the gas canisters asset are located), if this is the case then if the heist goes loud the assault wave composition is dramatically accelerated with swarms of special units appearing early and often, particularly so on higher difficulty levels potentially even including cloakers which almost never spawn on this heist and even pairs of black Bulldozers spawning within the first two minutes of the assault beginning. *It is possible to stealth this heist. However, even on normal, more than four guards may spawn, making total control of the map impossible. Perhaps the best way to stealthily accumulate a large amount of damage is to this is to incapacitate the wine store clerk and slowly shoot all the bottles. Once that is done, move around the second floor, smashing more store goods. For the most part, civilians will not be alerted by damage dealt to destructible items (e.g., bags, headphones, glass bottles). However, they can hear the noise created by breaking windows. If civilians are alerted by something, quickly neutralize them to avoid alerting the entire map via a chain reaction. * If attempting to stealth this heist with multiple players, it is possible to kill all the guards and tie down all civilians on the top floor without alerting any guards or civilians on the lower floors. Using ECMs is recommended for this method. Civilians on the walkways across the mall (as opposed to along it) must be dealt with swiftly as they have the highest chance of alerting others on lower floors. Killing and bagging is generally the quickest and safest way to do so. * To do property damage while sneaking, specific targets and general good practices include: ** Bashing store content or shooting them with silenced weapons while holed up with drills in stores, which can be done while hiding behind counters. Avoid destroying windows as this may alert civilians. ** Holing up in the liquor store and destroying bottles individually for a total of well over $20,000 with minimal risk of alerting authorities. Bombing it with a grenade will only net around $5,000 for unknown reasons, so it is generally recommended to break the bottles one at a time. Pricing There are discrepancies between the damage caused by grenades and the damage caused by guns. All values are approximations, and are measured in terms of Bain's responses, which are $5,000 increments. 1: Most of the damage caused by grenades includes damage to the surrounding stores, which explains the reason most stores are damaged more by grenades. Grenade placement matters and can cause variance in results. However, in the case of The Pear Store and Sparkles & Spirits, the damage to items when shot individually is considerably more. As far as has been tested, the GL40 counts as grenades, especially with respect to The Pear Store and Sparkles & Spirits. 2: These stores have nothing technically inside them that can be destroyed, so any amount of damage here is from the glass surrounding the store. Most grenades thrown here will hit glass as well as surrounding stores. 3: More damage could possibly be done with different guns, such as a shotgun with HE rounds or the GL40. Achievements Trivia * The "Shoot the Glass" achievement is rather hard to unlock despite its simple requirements, as it requires the crew to shoot and destroy every glass windows in the map, but saying nothing about the fact that the police themselves may do that as well and possibly nullify progress. If this achievement were to be attempted, it is recommended to do it in stealth with all civilians taken care of and no alarm had been raised, as tracking each broken window becomes much harder when there are large, uncontrollable firefights going on around. * The display car Falcogini has a license plate of STNLY-427, which is a reference to the game The Stanley Parable. The game revolves around a man named Stanley, who is also named Employee #427. http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/731001-the-stanley-parable ** The Stanley Parable also features a PAYDAY easter egg; a tiny Dallas mask hidden behind a box stack during the "adventure line" sequence.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0SF-GU5tww * The music that plays inside the mall is "Let's Go Shopping!" by OVERKILL's lead music director Simon Viklund. You can listen to it here. Reference Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Vlad